


Honestly, I thought about this sometimes

by diamond_sunstorm



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Honestly just a crack fic, OC Romance Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: Third entry for the OC Romance Week byArtemisMoonsongWhen you're married to the current High King of Skyrim, you should be allowed to have fun sometimes. And the best ideas come to you when you're getting drunk with your fellow soldiers.





	Honestly, I thought about this sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too serious

"So, you think I'm not gonna dare this, huh?" I looked at Galmar, who sat across the table, grinning cheekily. Slamming my mug down on the table, I jumped up from my seat and leant forwards to face him, "I will prove it."

The other soldiers at our table started cheering as we fought our staring contest. Galmar took another gulp from his mug before getting up as well. Eye to eye he said to me, "Last chance to get out. If you don't dare to, you can clean the barracks on your own for the next week. And I will make sure Ulfric won't be able to talk you out of this."

"Bring it on. I accept," I crossed my arms, waiting for him to come up with his bet.

Galmar snorted, "Pretend you're the High Queen. Give us our best impression of Ulfric."

I couldn't help but laugh at his request. Was that really the hardest bet he was able to think of? "Fine then, who's coming with me?" I asked the others, all of who immediately cheered.

Together with a group of, if I counted correctly, seven soldiers including Galmar and me, we sneaked from the barracks to the throne room. Well, sneaking wasn't really the best word to describe soldiers that were loudly singing, in the middle of the night. But everyone else was supposedly asleep, and we already were far too drunk to care about it. We were having fun, so why shouldn't we show it by giving our best impressions for the glory of Skyrim?

The guards that were stationed in the Throne room at night only eyed us with mild confusion. I stumbled over to Ulfric's throne and slowly sat down. Galmar and the others stood around it, patiently waiting for 'High Queen Luminwe' to give her orders.

"Thank you, thank you for coming here, my most loyal soldiers," I began, sitting so upright as if I had a stick up my ass, "As of tonight, I was chosen to be your High Queen!"

The others started hollering and yelling. Pleased with myself, I relaxed and continued my speech, "As my first command I will... Hmm," I tapped my head trying to think of a good one, "I will have every citizen in Skyrim cherish my most beautiful wife Luminwe, everyday, anytime–" I started wheezing at this absolutely hilarious idea.

"If that's your only wish, I can have that arranged. But I believe that throne you sit on is mine, and not yours."

Within a second it was dead silent in the throne room. Ulfric passed by the soldiers that now stared up to me, fearfully awaiting what would happen to us now.

"You're such a killjoy," I cried, "Why don't you want your own wife to be happy?"

"Come Luminwe, your first command should be going to bed now. A real High Queen cannot rule unless she absolutely knows what she is doing. So I suggest as your husband, who is very concerned about you, that you rest for the night," Ulfric sighed, and I already knew he would not give in to my whining, no matter how hard I tried.

I got up from the throne and took one step after another down to Ulfric until I stood face to face with him. He sightly smiled at me before pressing a kiss on my forehead, "Let's go to bed, my High Queen."


End file.
